Flash
by kurou
Summary: [GacktxMana]Tão irônico. Reconstruir com tão perfeita estética uma atmosfera de desejo que já não existia. Teatro, mas também tudo que lhes restara. Encarnar para uma foto os papéis que contassem suas próprias vidas. O que haviam optado por preservar delas, ao menos. Um fragmento belo e indolor. Como se fôssemos de fato capazes de construir algo belo sem a dor em que nos viciamos.


Flash.

Mais uma, Mana-san.

Claro, sem problemas.

Flash. Flash. Seus olhos já estavam ardendo com a contínua reincidência de luz. Incômodo, mesmo para ele que acreditava-se tão habituado àquilo. Era impossível se acostumar completamente. Não fazia idéia de qual ângulo o fotógrafo tentava capturar, mas não fazia diferença tampouco. Sequer podia vê-lo. Tudo ao seu redor aos poucos se reduzia a uma massa de vultos coloridos, tornando-se mais consistente a cada flash. Logo todo o estúdio iridescia numa iluminação psicodélica, e ele contava os segundos para que aquele martírio terminasse.

Flash.

Arcar com um compromisso pensando nos tantos próximos agendados. A exposição, os limites, o protocolo, tudo tão meticulosamente ensaiado para que tudo saísse perfeito. E invariavelmente ele odiaria o resultado final, então era um esforço inútil. Mas nisso ele era um especialista, não? Era de se esperar que seu nome do meio fosse irrelevância, se já não houvesse uma palavra tão mais característica a ocupá-lo:

Incoerência.

De pé, por favor.

A lente baixou diretamente para suas pernas, quase completamente expostas sob aquela saia. Endireitou sua postura, curvando graciosa e sutilmente os quadris. Ele sabia o que pareceria mais sensual diante da câmera. Apenas o suficiente para que o fotógrafo se detivesse observando-o por mais alguns segundos, criando o registro mental antes de queimá-lo em filme. O suficiente para que quem quer visse aquela imagem o desejasse, nunca o suficiente para propriamente tê-lo.

"Você gosta de ser desejado, não gosta?"

Reproduziu em sua cabeça, com uma voz que não lhe pertencia. Como que em sinestesia, o som daquelas palavras o lembrou de seu próprio reflexo. Estava diante de um espelho quando aquela frase tocou seus ouvidos pela primeira vez, carregada com a quente respiração. O espelho o exibia completamente, suas feições lhe parecendo cada vez mais débeis e vazias. E lá estava ele. Observando-o por sobre seu ombro, envolvendo-o com braços possessivos, sorrindo com sua beleza de íncubo para a bela combinação de seus reflexos naquele espelho adornado com arabescos dourados, descobrindo com os orbes castanhos o que espelhos comuns não poderiam mostrar. O que pessoas comuns não poderiam ver. O que ele não precisava responder.

Quanto mais mergulhava numa lembrança, para ainda mais fundo ela o convidava. Desligou-se quando as lembranças daquele diálogo começaram a se tornar concretas demais.

Ele devia estar terminando também.

Flash.

Erga a cabeça, por favor.

Assim está bom?

Era o que vinha tentando fazer há dias.

Ou semanas, não sabia ao certo.

Voltou os olhos para o alto, neutralizando a própria expressão ao máximo possível. Não era tão difícil quanto parecia, e nos últimos dias vinha sendo cada vez mais fácil. Focar-se apenas no conteúdo relevante que porventura passasse pela sua cabeça, ainda mais agora que era sua única opção. Era isso ou enlouquecer. Ele precisava colocar sua mente no lugar, sua vida no lugar, e certos pensamentos não podiam ser incluídos nesse projeto. Mesmo que fossem, por vezes, incontroláveis. Surgindo diante de si quando ele já não procurava por eles, seguindo-o até a escuridão de sua consciência. Não importa o quanto eu fuja, você sempre me encontra.

"Onde você está?"

Ressoou em sua cabeça mais uma vez e sua mente nublou por alguns segundos, suas pálpebras se fechando automaticamente. Mãos passeavam pelo seu rosto, imperativamente, esfregando-o com mais de força do que gostaria. Reclamou, mesmo que já estivesse habituado àquilo. O outro nunca havia disfarçado o quão pouco apreciava seu personagem ou a produção exagerada pela qual ele passava até encarná-lo com perfeição.

"Espera, estou quase acabando"

A voz ria, deslizando um lenço por cada centímetro de sua face que houvesse sido meticulosamente coberto por maquiagem horas atrás. Descartando sua camada extra de irrelevância, dando-a o valor que merecia. Lenço atrás de lenço, pacientemente, como se fosse aquela a verdadeira pintura e ele o verdadeiro artista.

Aos poucos ele se esvaía, e voltava a ser o homem comum por trás da máscara. Seria mesmo? Não era exatamente o que sentia quando o toque começava a suavizar, transformando-se numa carícia gentil em sua face. Quando o outro parecia ter terminado, e ele abria lentamente os olhos para descobrí-lo sorrindo para si.

"Aí está você"

Ele sempre o encontrava.

Para te ver, mesmo que em pensamento, eu preciso aceitar a idéia de enlouquecer.

E às vezes ela não me parece tão ruim.

O fotógrafo perguntou algo que não era para ele. Uma voz na outra sala assentiu, o trabalho também havia acabado por lá. Disse que o outro podia vir.

Ficou de pé quase no mesmo segundo. A sala de repente lhe pareceu uma jaula, sem qualquer opção para onde fugir. Involuntariamente, olhou para baixo. Ainda mais involuntariamente, ajeitou os cabelos. Hábito, e não o costumeiro que mascarava seu nervosismo. Havia se acostumado a preparar-se para a chegada do outro, e, dadas as circunstâncias, aquilo era ridículo. Estar mais ou menos desalinhado não tornaria as borboletas em seu estômago menos inquietas. Ele precisava se desligar daquelas respostas automáticas, eles não agiam mais em sintonia.

A sombra dele cresceu aos seus pés, engolindo a sua como a própria noite.

É só respirar. Só um pouco mais.

"Está com medo?"

Ouviu-o repetir, mesmo que seus lábios não se movessem naquele momento. Sua fala era sussurrada, o silêncio no quarto destacava as nuances sutis em sua voz. Suas mãos estavam frias, ele ainda não sabia que era algo comum. A pouca iluminação dava um tom azulado a sua pele, quase sobrenatural. Segurava seu rosto, olhando-o da mesma forma penetrante que usara para invadir seu espaço, sua vida e mesmo seus pensamentos. Inconveniente, extremamente inconveniente. Queria um papel em sua vida de qualquer forma, quando se conheciam há tão pouco tempo. Imaginava se poderia ter evitado que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, e, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente como, sabia que sim. Agora era tarde. No mesmo momento em que Gackt bateu na porta de seu quarto, ele soube que não tinha mais volta. Sentados naquela desconfortável cama de hotel , a escolha era uma só e eles já a haviam feito. Mesmo sabendo ser errada.

Principalmente por sabê-lo tão bem.

Olhou para baixo, algo o incomodava. Talvez a forma como Gackt o tinha nos braços, ou como olhava para ele. Como se ele fosse seu.

"... Não."

Um hábito que Gackt ainda desconhecia, o de negar sempre que não soubesse o que responder. Ergueu os olhos para o outro, após os segundos em que ele nada dizia. Ele estava sorrindo, como se esperasse aquela resposta. Desviou o olhar novamente, quando Gackt se inclinou para beijar seu pescoço, fechando os lábios ao redor de uma pequena marca de nascença que Mana jamais haveria percebido caso ele não comentasse. Mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, o que Mana jamais saberia gostar tanto se ele nunca o tivesse feito. Eles não haviam se tocado mais intimamente que aquilo até então. O fato de Gackt conhecê-lo tão bem deveria assustá-lo.

Você não me conhece. Pare de agir como se eu fosse seu.

Eu posso querer ser.

Gackt segurou gentilmente seu queixo, voltando-o em sua direção. A respiração de Mana estava tão pesada que ele temeu erguer os olhos dos detalhes na colcha e simplesmente sufocar.

"Olhe pra mim"

Involuntariamente, seus olhos se fecharam. Agia como um idiota. O pavor que o acometia era tão infantil e infundado que era como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo. Aquele medo o encurralava, a adrenalina impulsionando-o a fugir dali. Fugir dele. Não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo com ele. Era ele quem lhe causava medo a um nível quase insuportável. Queria ficar longe dele, odiava o efeito que ele lhe causava.

As costas dos dedos de Gackt deslizavam pelas maçãs de seu rosto, gentilmente. Ele estava calmo. Ele, que por tantas vezes pareceu um adolescente ansioso – que Mana o fazia acreditar que de fato era – toda vez em que havia tentado levá-los até aquele momento, aguardava sem pressa agora que enfim o momento havia chegado. De certa forma, gostaria que ele se cansasse. Se conformasse com sua incapacidade e esquecessem aquele assunto. Que aquilo virasse motivo de piada num futuro vindouro onde, em meio a risos, eles se lembrassem daquela vez há tantos anos atrás onde eles teriam tentado levar adiante o que poderia perfeitamente morrer como a diversão inconseqüente que fora desde o princípio.

Os lábios de Gackt tocaram seu rosto, suavemente. E mais uma vez. E outra. Cobrindo sua face com os beijos curtos e gentis de quem esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso até que ele se sentisse seguro. Esse alguém era incomparavelmente mais maduro do que a pessoa que esperava ser. O efeito que Mana lhe causava. Não bastava apenas querê-lo. Ele o queria por completo.

Aos poucos, as pálpebras revelaram olhos castanhos e tímidos a encarar os que se aproximavam. Gackt sorriu, apertando seus olhos ao fazê-lo. Mana se perguntou se todos já teriam notado as covinhas que surgiam ao redor do seu sorriso, e , curiosamente, se surpreendeu esperando que não. Não parecia certo, tampouco. Querer só para si alguém a quem recusasse tanto se entregar.

Eu quero você. Desesperadamente, até, mas não vou te pedir. Então não seja tão condescendente e me tome ao invés de tentar me entender.

Gackt o deitou com cuidado, apoiando-se sobre seu corpo para observá-lo de cima. Mana olhava-o receoso, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Aquilo era tão estranho. Até então não havia percebido o quanto prezava pela impessoalidade em seus casos, mesmo que já lhe houvesse sido dito uma ou duas vezes em tom de reclamação. Era cauteloso. Como se recusasse iniciar qualquer relacionamento que não soubesse como terminar depois. Isso era fácil quando não se criava conexão, quando não se permitia descobrir ou se demonstrava interesse em descobrir o outro. Prezervar apenas a fisicalidade do contato mantinha o emocional de ambos os lados em segurança quando o momento da separação enfim chegasse. Mas Gackt insistia em fazer tudo de uma forma com a qual não estava acostumado. Ele o tocava com olhares. Ele o tocava com palavras. Criava raízes em seus pensamentos sem jamais tê-lo tido propriamente nos braços. Ele não conhecia aquela sensação, não tinha um nome para aquilo. Para nenhuma das muitas que ganhavam vida quando ele se aproximava, fosse em presença ou lembrança.

Havia algo nele. Algo na forma como acariciava seu rosto, tão próximo ao dele, com uma afetividade que não compreendia, com um sorriso que não compreendia, apenas para segredar-lhe com um murmúrio pouco antes de lhe roubar um beijo:

"Eu nunca quis nada da forma como eu quero você."

Que lhe roubava qualquer controle. Fazia com que ele desejasse estar vulnerável em suas mãos, se isso significasse que não perderia sequer uma única sensação que ele pudesse lhe proporcionar. Estremecia-o numa ânsia urgente permitir que ele tomasse parte de si, lhe desse dúvidas, noites em claro, medos maiores do que o que sentia naquele momento, ele queria conhecer tudo. Não somente conhecer, porém. Queria que _ele_ lhe ensinasse tudo.

Esse foi o seu mal. Mas ele não se arrependia.

Flash.

Despertou com o toque do outro em sua cintura. Ergueu os olhos, quase interrogativo, quando se lembrou do motivo de estarem ali. O olhar de Gackt estava focado na lente do fotógrafo, obedecendo suas instruções com notável desinteresse. Ah, isso. Envolveu seu pescoço com um dos braços, apoiando seu corpo no braço que o segurava. Lenta e calculadamente, testando qualquer oscilação na segurança que o outro o oferecia. Não havia. Gackt não o deixaria cair. Mesmo que não olhasse para ele naquele momento e parecesse sequer perceber sua presença.

Estava mais calmo do que imaginaria ficar. Afinal, era só uma foto. Uma pose. Nenhum dos dois estava realmente ali. Não havia história, não havia carga emocional, não havia nada em jogo.

Olhava para cima, distraindo-se nos holofotes do estúdio. Ele não estaria lá se não quisesse. As mãos em sua cintura e pescoço não seriam tão indiferentes se não quisesse. Era fácil esquecer que era Camui quem estava lá. Camui já não o afetava mais.

Difícil era tentar lembrar por quê.

Flash.

Agora no chão, por favor.

Mana endireitou sua postura, enquanto Gackt se sentava ao chão quase ao mesmo instante. Surgiu-lhe a mente aquela mesma cena, como num déja vù, onde Gackt o puxaria consigo até o chão, rindo do ar de reprovação que deixaria em seu rosto. Fazendo alguma careta, tentando lhe roubar um riso. Usando algum apelido bobo, sussurando qualquer provocação em seu ouvido. Ele nunca separaria amor de trabalho, e fora uma das primeiras coisas que dissera a Mana sobre si. Ele era tão tolo... Mas estava sempre sorrindo. Talvez por isso aquela lembrança provavelmente fizesse tanto tempo.

A pessoa no chão olhava para qualquer outra direção, com os olhos vazios de quem não dormia há dias. Tão diferente que ele preferia acreditar que fosse irreconhecível, mas não era. Era a sombra de alguém que um dia havia sido tudo para ele.

Sentou-se de costas para Gackt, sentindo seus ombros sendo seguros para que pudesse se deitar em seus braços. Ele repetiu, lentamente, aquele gesto que deveria ser comum entre ambos. As mãos afastadas do corpo, indefeso e entregue. Gackt inclinou-se em sua direção, ainda afastado o suficiente para que Mana pudesse olhar em outra direção sem tê-lo em seu campo de visão. Era só uma foto, só mais uma pose.

Mais perto, por favor.

O perfume dele começava a invadir seus pulmões, e ele optou por parar de respirar. Só mais uma pose e tudo estaria acabado.

Um pouco mais perto.

A respiração dele já batia em seu rosto, e ele o desviou no mesmo instante. Seu coração voltara a descompassar, ele já não conseguia ignorar a presença do outro. As mãos tão próximas de seu corpo já eram familiares, tudo aquilo já era familiar demais para ser coincidência. Tão irônico. Reconstruir com tão perfeita estética uma atmosfera de desejo que já não existia. Teatro, mas também tudo que lhes restara. Encarnar para uma foto os papéis que contassem suas próprias vidas. O que eles haviam optado por preservar delas, ao menos. Um fragmento belo e indolor.

Talvez estivéssemos atuando desde o princípio.

Mais perto.

- Posso?

Encarou-o, ignorando as advertências naturais de seu corpo para não fazê-lo. Péssima escolha. Agora ele era real. Não mais uma sombra em seus pensamentos ou um fantasma a açoitá-lo. À distância, tentou desconstruí-lo. Falhara. Ele era exatamente o que não gostaria de lembrá-lo como sendo. Ele ainda era lindo. Ele ainda tinha os olhos mais doces a pousarem sobre si. Era exatamente a mesma pessoa por quem havia se apaixonado há tantos anos atrás.

Ele só não era mais seu.

Mana quis rir. Não por ser engraçado, mas por ser absolutamente ridículo.

Droga. Você nunca me pediu permissão para absolutamente nada.

Mais perto.

Não para entrar na minha vida e virá-la do avesso. Não para roubar minha concentração para tudo que sempre foi importante para mim. Nunca para me roubar sequer um beijo. O que nós podemos ter feito de tão errado para que agora você precisasse me pedir para se aproximar de mim?

Mais perto.

Mais perto.

E por que a voz dizendo isso parece sair da minha cabeça?

Os braços a envolvê-lo começavam a sufocá-lo. Ficar perto de você sem estar perto de você... Eu não preciso desse toque. Ele não vai saciar a saudade que eu sinto da forma como você me tocava. Saciar a ânsia que eu tenho de te puxar para cima do meu corpo nesse exato momento. Ele só vai me destruir. Queimar minha alma a cada digital vazia que um dia já delineou galáxias inteiras em minha pele.

E então me destruir.

"Mana..."

Sussurrara, depois dos longos minutos de silêncio que haviam passado naquele carro. Mana não respondeu. Continuou a olhar pela janela, por onde as árvores passavam num lampejo. Sua cabeça doía, e ele tentava se concentrar naquela dor ao invés de lembrar que Gackt estava ao seu lado. Outra feliz incoerência. Focar-se na dor de cabeça para esquecer a presença de quem a causava – e a tornara algo tão frequente. Não queria pensar em nada. Nem o que faria quando chegassem em casa e levassem aquele silêncio para a cama, quão menos nas palavras proferidas há minutos atrás. Principalmente nisso.

"Eu... eu sinto muito. Eu não quis –"

Acabara por se habituar àqueles jogos de indiferença. Tudo poderia ser ignorado, nada que não existisse poderia afetá-lo. Ele não precisava discutir com nada, não precisava ouvir o que não quisesse do nada. Acostumou-se a povoar seu âmago com o vazio, impedindo qualquer perturbação de produzir frutos dentro de si. Mas como doía ser falso. Fingir não sentir nada para aquele que amava, mesmo que esse algo fosse a dor que ele lhe causava.

Invadindo sua vida, vasculhando seu interior, roubando seu coração para descobrir nele seus pontos fracos e usá-los como armas contra ele. Traidor.

"Mana, fale comigo."

Que ponto no meu coração pode ser mais fraco do que aquele onde você reside? De onde eu não posso te expurgar, apenas assistir enquanto você me destrói a cada palavra. De onde, em silêncio, eu tento lembrar de algum dia em que não tenha sido assim.

Em que você não fosse viciado na minha dor.

Em que eu não fosse viciado na sua dor.

Em que elas não significassem a mesma coisa.

"Por favor."

Eu preferia que você apenas me deixasse.

As árvores começaram a passar mais depressa. Muito mais depressa. O vento vindo da janela era tão forte que seus cabelos esvoaçavam com violência para trás. Olhou interrogativamente para Gackt, que parecia ignorar o ponteiro do velocímetro subindo a cada segundo. Pisando cada vez mais pesadamente no acelerador, olhando com fúria para a estrada a frente.

"Vá mais devagar, Camui."

"Fale comigo."

"Pare com isso."

"_Fale. Comigo."_

O zumbido do vento no ouvido de Mana era quase ensurdecedor. Murmurou qualquer coisa, mas não ouviu sua própria voz. Gackt não fez qualquer menção de tê-lo ouvido, tampouco, estreitando os olhos castanhos quando já parecia impossível distinguir a estrada a frente. Mana nunca havia visto seus olhos daquela forma. Parecia fora de si. A visão de soslaio da estrada passando num borrão ao seu lado o deixava cada vez mais aflito.

"Isso não vai resolver nada."

"Então me diga o que vai resolver! Eu já me desculpei dezenas de vezes, o que eu mais eu preciso fazer para você me perdoar?!"

"Não é assim que funciona."

"O que não é assim que funciona?"

"Esperar que desculpas concertem tudo o que você faz."

"Então o que eu devo fazer?"

"Parar de achar que não me magoa funcionaria!"

"Por que você não entende que eu – !"

"Porque eu estou cansado de ter que te entender o tempo todo! De ter que te perdoar o tempo todo, exausto de relevar toda vez que você diz o que lhe vêm a cabeça esperando que eu o desculpe. De ser obrigado a te perdoar e você ser obrigado a me pedir perdão para tentarmos levarmos adiante algo que já não- !"

O carro freiou tão bruscamente que Mana precisou se segurar no banco para não ter seu corpo arremessado contra o painel. A fumaça dos pneus subiu em densas espirais, trazendo consigo um cheiro pegajoso. O som agudo dos pneus no asfalto ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, como o rufar de seu coração. Tremia. Olhou assustado para Gackt, mas a assombro no rosto do outro parecia maior.

"O que você ia dizer?"

Mana ainda respirava pesadamente pela adrenalina. Estava zonzo. Olhou para Gackt por alguns instantes como se não soubesse do que ele falava. Tentou remontar suas últimas palavras em sua cabeça. Levar adiante algo que... Não havia percebido o caminho para onde conduzia aquela conversa. Era a solução óbvia, logo, ele ainda não havia pensado a respeito até então. Nenhum dos dois. Então... era assim?

"Que... talvez fosse melhor se não tivéssemos essa obrigação um com o outro."

"Você quer dizer terminar?"

"...Quero"

"Não."

"Camui..."

"Não, isso é ridículo. Tem que haver outro jeito. Eu amo você."

"Esse é o problema, Gackt. Não a solução."

"Como esse pode ser o problema?"

"Não basta."

De certa forma, Mana preferia que ele não houvesse entendido. Que gritasse novamente qualquer coisa para dissuadí-lo daquela idéia tola, sem qualquer argumento convincente. Que usasse a força para convencê-lo, sempre funcionara perfeitamente. Mas que não o olhasse daquela forma de quem havia compreendido o que nenhum dos dois gostaria de compreender.

O final.

Gackt encarou-o, perdido, por alguns segundos em que Mana não respirou. Nenhum dos dois. Sentiram frio. O vento vindo da janela trazia consigo respingos gelados. Silenciosa, aos poucos a neve começou a cair. Gackt encostou a nuca no banco, distraindo-se nos flocos claros que batiam no pára-brisa. Polvilhando a estrada a frente como açúcar. Mana tateou o botão para fechar as janelas. A neve começou a cobrir os vidros, isolando-os do resto do mundo. Era quase acolhedor. Mana encostou o rosto no banco, esperando qualquer reação de Gackt. Nada. Parecia vazio. Aquilo era tão familiar. Deitados numa cama qualquer, onde ele o observava se perder em algum pensamento, em mundos inalcançáveis. Onde ele murmuraria um "O que está pensando?" e ele se viraria, com um sorriso, apenas para responder que não era importante. Nada era importante o suficiente.

As coisas só pareciam ganhar seu valor agora que se tornariam memória.

"Desculpa."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ter estragado tudo."

Ele sorria ao dizer aquilo. Ria, na verdade. Apoiou o rosto numa das mãos, virando-se para Mana. A pouca iluminação reluzia nos olhos interrogativos do guitarrista. Como em toda vez em que ele o perguntava no que ele estava pensando, com aquela curiosidade que não lhe era comum. Voltou a olhar para frente. Era tão fácil se distrair olhando para ele que preferia não responder suas perguntas. Nunca era importante. Se não é em você que eu estou pensando, então não é importante.

Se não é você...

"Eu não sei no que pensar agora."

Eu não quero pensar em nada.

Não em como eu não preciso mais me preocupar com seu temperamento. Ou em como seus jogos já não vão mais me afetar. Ou com a sua incapacidade de se entregar completamente. Em adormecer e acordar observando você. Com sua irritante obsessão por controle. No som da sua voz ao rir, ao debochar de mim, ao sussurrar em meu ouvido, ao gritar meu nome quando compartilhássemos o mesmo corpo. Seu toque, seu gosto, seu perfume, seus beijos. Pequenos aspectos seus que estavam tão arraigados à minha vida que por vezes acreditei serem meus.

Eu não sei o que sobrou de mim.

Mana surgiu em seu campo de visão, sua silhueta recortada contra a fraca luz do céu nublado. Aninhando-se em seu colo e segurando seu rosto em suas mãos, gentilmente. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos por sua franja. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, tocando suas pálpebras com os lábios. Secando as lágrimas que ele sequer percebera terem caído. Seguidas vezes, como se pudesse curar sua dor com beijos. Como toda vez.

"Eu tenho que passar na sua casa e pegar as minhas- "

"Depois."

"E devolver – "

"Depois."

A respiração de Mana batia quente em seu rosto ao sussurrar aquelas palavras. Suas mãos ainda envolviam seu rosto, como a uma preciosidade.

Impossível de ser compreendido, o que só o determinava cada vez mais a conhecê-lo completamente. Intransigente, teimoso, cheio de manias. Um aglomerado de defeitos cobertos por beleza. Mana foi a pessoa mais difícil que já conheceu. E também a mais especial.

Era curioso tê-lo agora, ainda em seus braços, ainda a tocá-lo com a mesma afeição, mas agora como um estranho. Talvez fosse devido a ainda desordem de seus pensamentos, mas não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que estiveram assim. Não deveria fazer mais de um dia, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar. A incerteza partia daí. Uma dúvida tola, até. Perguntou-se como o teria tocado se soubesse ser a última vez que o faria. Se seria com mais calma, ou com mais sede.

Na próxima vez que Mana fez menção de beijar suas pálpebras, ele inclinou o rosto para alcançar seus lábios. Mana não o recusou, respondendo ao seu beijo como sempre o fizera. Não o recusou quando suas mãos subiram por suas pernas, deslizando sob o tecido de sua saia. Nem quando ele o puxou pelos quadris para mais perto dos seus. Nunca o faria, porque nenhuma pessoa conheceria Gackt tão bem quanto ele. Toda vez que reclamasse de seu temperamento, acabaria por controlá-lo. Toda vez que contestasse sua sede sem motivo, a saciaria no mesmo instante. Permitindo-se violar não apenas por conhecer tão detalhadamente sua doença.

Mas por ter sido ele a torná-lo assim. E por alimentá-la ainda mais a cada vez que a curava.

A neve ainda caía enquanto as mãos de Mana abriam, cegamente, o fecho de seu cinto, enquanto seus lábios sugavam a pele de seu pescoço. Nevou durante as várias horas em que, trancados naquele carro, eles terminavam aquele relacionamento da mesma forma que o conduziram por anos.

Da forma errada.

Flash. Muito obrigado.

Terminado. Não olharam para o fotógrafo que agradeceu, não olharam um para o outro. Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores exageradamente frios até o camarim. Ao entrarem, Mana abriu o fecho do vestido enquanto Gackt fechava a porta atrás de si, jogando displicentemente a jaqueta sobre a penteadeira.

Foram curtos os segundos até que se lembrassem que aquilo já não era algo comum.

Seu primeiro contato visual direto em semanas. Gackt atrasara-se antes da sessão, não houvera necessidade de se trocarem num mesmo cômodo. Mana segurava, sem jeito, a manga do vestido que insistia em deslizar para abaixo de seu ombro. A verdade era que não sabia o que fazer. Ou o que seria o normal a se fazer naquela situação. A expressão de Gackt denunciava que ele também não sabia. E a forma como se sentou ao sofá, tirando a camiseta por sobre a cabeça, que tampouco se importava.

- Fique tranquilo. – Suspirou, entediado – Não vou te atacar ou coisa parecida.

- Eu não achei que –

Gackt já não olhava para ele. Concentrava-se em desamarrar as próprias botas, alheio à sua presença. Ocorreu-lhe que Gackt já havia passado por aquilo – mais vezes do que gostaria de ter tomado conhecimento, inclusive – antes de conhecê-lo. Todo aquele estranhamento, toda aquela nostalgia, ele conhecia cada etapa de cor. A experiência que ele não tinha. Concluia-se que aquilo devia ser o certo a se fazer. Virou-se de costas, deixando que o vestido caísse embolado aos seus pés. Soltando os cabelos, que caíam como uma cascata dourada sobre as costas descobertas. Ignorando a presença do outro, porque obviamente era o certo a se fazer.

Não porque nunca houvesse se sentido tão idiota e temesse chorar na sua frente. Certamente não por isso.

- Droga de frio. – Ouviu Gackt sussurrar atrás de si, e o som de suas mãos esfregando seus braços para se aquecer – Quer que eu ligue o aquecedor?

- Tanto faz, por mim.

Gackt odiava frio. Clima frio, pessoas frias, e tudo que estivesse abaixo à temperatura do próprio corpo. Mana sabia disso. Mas ele gostava, e Gackt também sabia disso. De forma que nunca reclamaria de frio se Mana não o fizesse primeiro. De forma que pudesse passar horas ao seu lado na neve, se assim Mana o quisesse.

"Pode esperar lá dentro se quiser, Camui. Sei que você detesta neve."

"Estou tentando aprender."

"A gostar dela?"

"A te fazer sorrir como ela faz."

Você sempre fez.

Eram coisas tão pequenas. Fragmentos de memórias que haviam levado anos para acumular, criando um conhecimento mútuo um do outro. E pensar no número de vezes que ignorar um ínfimo aspecto em meio a esse conhecimento poderia significar a maior das discussões. E nossa, foram tantas... Mesmo após atingirem o auge da sintonia, onde nenhuma palavra era dita sem que soubessem com certeza o efeito que causaria ao outro. Brigavam quase deliberadamente. Criaram gosto pelo caos. Em machucar e sangrar junto, em trocar gritos, destruir coisas e sofrer com a quietude da solidão. Em levar a palavra final para a cama, onde nenhum dos dois lembraria quem a havia proferido. Onde, com o tempo, nenhum dos dois lembraria quem inicialmente gostava de inverno ou de verão, de romance ou de terror, de holofotes ou aplausos. Tornaram-se cópias imperfeitas de si mesmos. Descobriram-se com gostos extremamente opostos aos seus, não pelo intercâmbio diário entre ambos, mas pelo hábito. Talvez por isso fosse, agora, tão complicado descartar o que não lhe pertencia e seguir em frente sozinho. Pois, afinal, como determinar?

Guardou as luvas de renda, ajeitando uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos. Tocando a própria pele sentiu-a arrepiada, mas ainda não sentia frio algum. Era como estar desconectado do próprio corpo, e não era a primeira vez. Também não sentia fome ou sono há dias. Gackt devia estar congelando. Pensou em dizer-lhe que poderia ligar o aquecedor se quisesse, mas ele não o faria se não dissesse que estava com frio. Tantos detalhes sobre você que eu levei tanto tempo pra fixar na minha memória...

- Estou...

Que logo povoarão a mente de outra pessoa. Tudo o que eu sempre gostei em você e tudo o que sempre detestei em você, logo caberão ao julgamento de outra pessoa. Que vai te fazer rir sempre que você se lembrar de alguma vez em que eu te tenha magoado. Que ficará ao seu lado em dias de sol, que ficará ao seu lado quando acolhidos no frio.

Você vai me comparar a ela. Às vezes eu vou ganhar, outras eu vou perder. Até que tudo vire memória. Cada grito e cada sussurro. Cada toque e cada olhar. O começo e o final. Pois a vida não parava. Era preciso se apaixonar, era preciso sorrir e era preciso sofrer para aprender a forma certa de fazê-lo da próxima vez. Uma expiação disfarçada de aprendizado.

- Camui, sinto –

Ao se virar, sua respiração parou. Cada músculo de seu corpo se paralisou como se imersos num lago congelado. Gackt o encarava, há não sabia exatamente quanto tempo, mas era a forma como o encarava que o atingiu como uma flecha. Tão intensa e fixamente, e ao mesmo tempo, tão vazia. Vazio de desejo, de amor e mesmo de mágoa. Fitava sua pele descoberta como um estranho que não a conhecesse. Que nunca a houvesse povoado de marcas vermelhas e impacientes, e não tivesse qualquer interesse em fazê-lo. Mas que se recusasse a desviar o olhar.

Pare de me olhar dessa forma.

Sentiu um frio febril que nada tinha a ver com a baixa temperatura. Fazia frio dentro de si.

"No que está pensando?"

"Você."

Foi como se naquele segundo, toda a falta que eu senti de você viesse de uma única vez. Ricocheteando sob a minha pele, ardendo em cada poro que ansiava pelo seu toque há o que parecia uma eternidade. Em cada segundo que eu passei lutando tão exaustivamente para não pensar em você a ponto de não conseguir pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Em cada centímetro de cada cenário onde ainda esteja tão vívida a sua lembrança. Seja na minha rotina, seja na minha casa, seja no meu corpo.

Eu não imaginei ser humanamente possível sentir tanta falta de algo, e estava certo. Não há nada de humano nessa ausência. O que grita nesse momento que eu esqueça qualquer outra coisa nesse cenário que não seja eu e você não é humano. Sem o frio desse estúdio, sem a responsabilidade com a banda, sem a forma distorcida como começamos ou como estragamos tudo, apenas nós e o vazio. Livre de qualquer desentendimento e complicação.

O que sobraria?

- Eu vou... deixar você terminar de se arrumar. – Gackt se levantou, já com suas roupas normais, segurando por sobre o ombro a bolsa com as anteriores. – Precisa de carona? Está frio lá fora.

- Não, obrigado. Eu vou ficar bem. – Apressou-se em abotoar a própria blusa quando Gackt enfim rompera o contato visual. Seus dedos tremiam. Ele queria sair de perto dele e esquecer cada segundo daquele dia o mais depressa possível.

Era melhor assim. Era o certo a se fazer, pra variar. Ninguém havia lhe dito que seria simples.

- Ei.

Ergueu os olhos. Gackt se detivera na porta.

- Você tem algo pra fazer depois daqui?

- Ah... Közi não disse nada sobre ensaio ou coisa parecida.

Piscou, sem entender, quando Gackt riu. Mais do que apenas rir, ele o fazia como antes. Os olhos apertados sobre as maçãs, as covinhas que adornavam seu sorriso, os ombros se movendo com aquela risada quase infantil. Era como se tudo o que Gackt mais amasse no verão, Mana pudesse encontrar em seu sorriso. Quis fazer o mesmo. Sentia-se revigorado. Se você soubesse o quanto me faz feliz não ter destruído o que eu mais amava em você...

Gackt sabia.

Foi exatamente o que pensou após sua resposta, sempre ignorando subtefúrgios tão óbvios. Toda a maturidade do mundo concentrada numa pessoa com a ingenuidade de uma criança. Eram exatamente os mesmos olhos, tímidos e encantadores, que tantos anos atrás haviam roubado seu coração com aquele brilho único da inexperiência. Da sede de conhecer ao lado do medo de se machucar. Estavam lá, intactos, livres de qualquer mácula. Aguardando um novo coração para encantar.

Você merece um.

Eu sou apenas egoísta.

- Eu quis dizer... Qualquer coisa que não esteja agendada.

O silêncio voltou a cercá-los, mesmo em telepatia. Como se o diálogo daquela cena estivesse ensaiado, e não soubessem o momento certo de dar-lhe vida.

Ou se ele deveria ganhar vida.

- Ahm... – Mana olhava para baixo, os cabelos voltando a cobrir seus olhos. – Não sei...

Gackt sorriu para a mesma direção que Mana desviava seu olhar.

- Ah... eu esqueci. Nós somos estranhos agora.

Mana ergueu olhos hesitantes para os dele. Gackt ainda sorria, como em toda vez que relevava as falhas de sua inexperiência. A verdade era que, naquele momento, era tão inexperiente quanto ele. Nada poderia tê-lo preparado para Mana, assim como nada poderia tê-lo preparado para perdê-lo.

Talvez ainda seja muito cedo. Mas provavelmente é apenas muito tarde.

Virou-se para abrir a porta. Uma nuvem de vozes invadiu o camarim, como se emergisse para fora de um sonho – Até mais.

Guardou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo ao caminhar pelos corredores do estúdio. Pelas janelas, podia ver as ruas completamente cobertas de branco. Maldita estação. Noites mais longas, manhãs mais frias, cenários opacos para onde quer que olhasse. Meses durante os quais tudo que era belo murcharia. Nunca houve nada que me atraísse em dias assim.

"Está com frio?"

"Não."

"Sua pele está arrepiada."

"Porque suas mãos estão frias."

"Quer que eu pare?"

"Não."

A tendência, é que eu eventualmente os odeie. Em cada vez em que a saudade me torturar ao ponto em que eu deseje me tornar a neve que te abraça. Ser a neve que te faz sorrir tão genuinamente, apagando qualquer mágoa dos seus olhos.

Essa forma infantil como eu finjo amar tudo o que te faz feliz... Quando não passa de inveja.

"Está com frio?"

"...Estou."

"Quer que eu te leve pra casa?"

"Não... só mais um pouco. Por favor. "

Não fazia idéia de que horas eram. Ainda não podia ouvir som algum vindo da estrada. A neve cobrira cada centímetro dos vidros, isolando-os do mundo real. Como se os ninasse para sonhos mais longos.

Obrigado.

Sua respiração se transformava em fumaça diante de seus olhos. Não sentia frio, porém. Aninhados no banco de trás, Mana dormia em seus braços. Ele o mantinha aquecido. Olhar para ele o aquecia.

Tateou o espaço sob o banco em busca de seu sobretudo, movendo-se pouco para que Mana não despertasse. Jogou-o sobre os dois, ouvindo Mana suspirar em seu sono sob o toque morno do tecido em sua pele. Queria dormir. Não por cansaço, apenas para acompanhá-lo. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo. Sempre se perguntou o que poderia existir em seus sonhos, para dar um semblante tão pacífico ao seu adormecer. Mesmo assim, havia sempre um sorriso em seus lábios ao despertar.

A falta que eu vou sentir de você.

Sobressaltou-se quando a porta ao seu lado abriu e se fechou abruptamente. Mana sentara-se, apoioando a nuca no banco, ofegante. Devia ter corrido. Seu rosto estava afogueado, fechara os olhos para tentar normalizar sua respiração. Aliviado por tê-lo encontrado.

"Para onde você – "

"Não importa."

"O que nós – "

"Me diz você."

Nós nunca vamos mudar. Talvez mereçamos mesmo nos destruir.

Porque sempre que eu tiver que escolher entre a opção correta e você, eu sempre escolherei você.


End file.
